Data formatting processes often need to be configured. Sometimes, configuration values are stored in numerous locations, and are managed by the different pieces of data formatting code that need to consume the configuration values. In other cases, some or all of a data formatting process' configuration values may be stored in a configuration file, and then retrieved from the configuration file.